Our institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. We will enter 30-40 patients on protocol studies annually. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group Operations Office (number of cases expected annually is 75). The institution has recently approved dissemination of GOG Protocols to Gynecologists, Oncologists and Radiotherapists throughout the CRCC Region. Protocol entries are beginning to come from outlying hospitals in the region and are expected to increase. CRCC Outreach activities are now providing consultation to physicians throughout the region and, thus, supervised participation in protocols is available to all interested physicians in the region.